


Being prey

by Fallingstarvii



Category: Pocahontas (Disney 1995)
Genre: Curiosity, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Fanfic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingstarvii/pseuds/Fallingstarvii
Summary: Being chased through the forest by some unknown predator, only to find out its not the kind of hunt that she thought
Relationships: Pocahontas (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Being prey

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this works: I don't own anything. The character does not belong to me

My legs begin to ache and force me to stop. Heart beating rapidly within my chest I take a moment, a deep breathe and then holding it so I can listen... A twig snaps behind me, I spin around and my foot slides on a patch of moss covering the ground. Making me stumble backwards against a tree. Sliding down to the ground I lay between the big tree roots scrambling back in pure terror. Something was following me... Hunting me. 

My eyes dart around trying to see everywhere, when suddenly I see a blur of motion, something just moved behind that bush! Something big, human sized even. My body seems to fail me as all I can seem to do is lay in wait for whatever was watching me. 

The leaves of the bush move and make a rustling noise and then something peeks out at the side of the bush, I find a pair of eyes staring at me... Human eyes? 

My first reaction is to squeel at the fright of finding the eyes of my predator, and then when the initial instinct passes I relax slightly, feeling more comfortable being chased by a human than some unknown human sized monster. 

With graceful ease the being raises up from her hiding position. Standing proud and tall as she looks down at me. Her strong jawline poised high in confidence. Her eyes rake over me in curiosity.

For a moment it seems we both forget the odd situation we are in and a moment of silent observation takes place. I notice her flawless olive skin radiating with health, almost too perfect for a creature who had been running through the forest mere seconds ago, my own skin covered in small scratches and bruises from the chase. Her dark hair too seems oddly perfect, falling across her bare shoulders like silk. Not a hair out of place. 

Her dress definitely aids in her skilled chase, as it's not constricting, infact... Letting my eyes wonder I realize it's very short, her shoulders and arms bare, as well as her long legs down to her bare feet. The dress starts just above her bust line and ends just above her knees. Obviously made out of some sort of animal pelt, decorated with feathers. 

I hold my breath and grab at a near by stick, when she starts to approach me. Which I suddenly regret. She moves quickly, before I can act she stands right infront of me, leans down and grabs the wrist of my stick welding hand and jerks, hard, making me drop the stick and gasp in surprise. Her other hand pushed against my chest, shoving me against the tree, holding me in place. For a moment she keeps me in that position, then she let's go of me, and stands again. My head level with her hips as she hovers above me. Her posture is pure domination. She is in control.

My eyes stare up at her in submission, I won't try to fight her, I don't stand a chance. My only choice is to stay passive and see what she plans to do. 

Her face betrays no emotion other than curiosity as I see her eyes gleam, taking in all of me. She leans down, her hand goes to the back it my head and for a moment I am unsure what she plans when suddenly I feel her tug at my hair band. Pulling my hair loose, making my light brown hair tumble over my shoulders. She inspects me once more. Before turning her attention to my hair band. Pulling and testing it and then disgarding it as her eyes turn to me again.

I clear my throat at the sudden density of the air. Making her tilt her head and I find her looking straight at my chest. Heat raises to my cheeks. She moves closer. Sitting on her haunches right infront of me. Close enough so that I feel her hair slide across my arm. Her eyes gaze up to meet mine. A shiver passes through me as I feel her eyes stare into my soul.

Maintaining eye contact she slowly raises her arm to bring her hand to my shoulder. And then her hand slides down. And before I can even register what's happening her hand cups my breast. Her head tilts slightly and her mouth turns to a thin line of concentration. My stomach does a backflip as I feel her hand rubbing against my sensitive nipple. Making it stand to attention. She notices, and moves her fore fo ger and thumb to trap my nipple, and then her eyes raise to meet mine again. Then she squeezes. Making a jolt of electricity shoot through my body settling between my legs. A gasp escapes from my mouth. Not only because of surprise of her actions but the way my body was responding so quickly to her touch.

I swallow down the thickness in my throat. I keep eye contact with her in submission. She presses my nipple, like a button into my soft breast, and then let's go of my nipple. Her eyes move to my lips and soon her fingers follow. She prods and pulls at my lips. Then she leans her head down to softly lick at my bottom lip as she stretches it out. Her hand drops to cup my jaw, tilting my head up as she starts to suck on my lower lip. And then once she finishes she bites softly before moving to my top lip. Repeating the process. Her actions become less controlled, and more.. Hungry?

Her tounge moves to my jaw and then up to my cheekbone. She moves back only to come diving back into my neck. Her eyes looking wild, dark. She kisses and licks my neck down to my collarbone. Only to stop abruptly when she comes to the hem of my blouse. She sits back and looks down.

I am laying back gainst the tree. My legs pressed tightly together with her sitting at my side. My chest raising and falling rapidly with my ragged breathes. 'What on earth is happening?'

Her hand reaches out to my clothed leg. Moving up to my thigh. And her movement slows but she continues to look down at my lower body. Her eyes roam upward, suddenly she grabs both my legs. And with force she pushes my legs open and moves to sit between them. Out of pure instinct I try to close my legs but she smacks the side of my leg. Looking up at me she reminds me who is in control. Keeping eye contact her one hand moves up my clothed thigh. 

I shiver as her hand comes to to my inner thigh. She lifts her hand and through my pants, presses two of her fingers against my clothed sex. My body jerks and I yelp at the jolt of electricity as her finger pressed against my womanhood. 

She moves. Crawling back and then she starts to pull and jank at my clothes. First my shoes fly off and then my pants follow. Her hands roam over my legs with a sort of urgency. She pulls at my blouse and starts to rip it instead of undoing the buttons. A rushed breath escapes me. As she pushes around my body while removing my clothes. I feel helpless and at the same time like I wouldn't want to be anywhere else at this moment. When I am down to only a pair of panties and my bra. She sits back to look over me. Her hands come to cup my breasts again as my cleavage strains against the bra. Her fingers trace the frame of my breasts and she sticks a finger under the bra to fiddle with mu nipple again. 

I arch my back, pushing myself against her hand as I let out a moan. Giving over all control I let my eyes close as I let the pleasure of the moment consume me. Feeling her curios finger prod at my nipple and her other hand hastily pushing at my bra to free my breasts. I feel her hair caress my stomach as she leans over to press her lips against my own. I can feel her mid section pressing between my legs. And wrap my legs around her. Pulling her body against my sensitive core. Feeling her body press against me, through my panties.

Pushing herself higher. Her hips are now in line with mine and she bucks her hips. Making me yelp and pull back from her lips, I moan again. This time, she mirrors my moan with one of her own. And for the first time I hear her voice. Deep and full of desire. It only increases my arousal. I let my lips fall to her cheek. And then I begin to kiss along her jawline. Feeling the hunger take ahold of me. She begins to thrust her hips rhythmically. Pushing my back against the tree with every thrust. 

Our movements become more animalistic and pure. Every time I feel her rubbing herself against my clit my body jerks in response. And my legs wrap around her pulling her close after every thrust. Her hands helping her keep her position leaves me free to finally explore her body. I let my hands move to her chest and through the thick dress I rub my hands over her breasts. Which earns me another gruntal moan from the wild beauty. Her hair cascades down the side of her face as she lowers her head in concentration to continue her thrusts but soon she begins to tire. And the stimulation through our clothes not being quite enough to satisfy our primal needs. 

To my surprise and utter dismay, she dismounts me and moves to stand up. For a moment my fuzzy brain struggles to understand but when I see her gathering her dress, and she begins to pull it off over her head. Revealing more of her gorgeous skin. Making my mouth water with a need to lick every inch of her rich skin. Without a panty or bra, the wild woman stands infront of me stark naked. And with admiration I realize she still stands tall and proud. No problem with her self asteem. Not that she has any reason to be self conscious. My body responds quite physically at the sight of her. My chest tightens and my legs squeeze closed to create some friction where I can feel myself tingling with want.. With a need. For the creature standing infront of me. 

I reach down and remove my undergarments. Tossing my bra and panties aside. She looks at me and nods, looking between my legs she kneels down and reaches one hand out to drag a finger through my wet slit. I open my legs for her, allowing her to explore. 

She continues to touch. But not in an attempt to pleasure me, simply to just touch. Her fingers spread me open. She comes to kneel infront of me to get a closer look. Making me feel slightly insecure. This perfect being inspecting me in such fine detail. She prods and pulls at my lower lips, curiosity driving her to do odd things. My hips tilt up as she presses a finger against my clit. My mouth opens and I look at her, letting out a heavy breath. My body begins to vibrate with the energy she is stimulating inside of me

She then begins to rub my hard little nub. Often stopping to pull at it, making me buck my hips as she manhandels my sensitive clit. I begin to chant my hips against her hand as she flattens it and rubs my whole womanhood. Leaning forward to apply more pressure she moves her hand faster.

I begin to moan and feel the pressure build inside of me. The pleasure raises as I take in her breasts moving with the motions of her rubbing. I want to cry out at the thought of her touching and prodding at my hole because of a hunger. That she hunted me, to push me down and relieve her curiosity. Looking, touching, taking.

She brings her other hand between my legs as well. And switches her two hands so that one is back at pulling on my clit and the other pushing at my hole. Testing, dipping her finger in and taking It out. The wetness allowing her to easily begin slipping her finger in and out. The sound is something vulger as she begins to pump in and out of me. She adds two more fingers suddenly. Streching me, at first I jerk away in pain but eventually the pain turns to pleasure as I ride her fingers.

While her hands work me, she moves her one leg over mine, straddling one of my thighs. And then I feel her wet center being pushed against my leg. She begins to ride my leg as she works. 

My whole body begins to tense. I feel my lower stomach tingle and begin to spasm. I raise my hips and let out a constrained groan. Senses overwhelmed with energy, my muscles pulling together, flood gates open in my mind as the pleasure spills over me. I rocket over the edge into my orgasm. Electricity running from the tips of my fingers, through my body. Lifting at the sensitive points at my nipples coursing through my vains pooling around my lower stomach and spreading through to my toes. Then she leans over, and places her mouth over one of my nipples. Sucking and sending me further into the rhelm of ecstasy.

I spasm against her fi gers as she decides to push against my clit. Still sensitive my hips try to move away and she then moves her hand to gently cup my sex in her hand. Through my misty gaze I see her eyes searching mine. Her rocking against my thigh continues as she grunts when I move my leg to help her position better. My head lulls back and I let out a deep sigh and my eyes fall shut


End file.
